Juggernaut (character)
The Juggernaut is a unique enemy seen in Special Ops mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Black Ops. S''ometimes, they appear as friendlies in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Juggernauts are heavily protected by explosive ordnance disposal armor, requiring excessive amounts of damage to kill. When encountered, they are able to deal out massive injuries with a shotgun or a light machine gun (mostly with their light machine guns). Juggernauts are first encountered in the "Snatch & Grab" Special Ops Mission. The Juggernaut was originally supposed to be a level 4 upgrade for the Juggernaut perk in multiplayer, however this was replaced by Pro perks.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/684828156/juggs Robert Bowling's website displaying concept art for the Juggernaut as well as its origins. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, players can wear Juggernaut suits obtained by strike packages in multiplayer, in the Infected game mode "Striker vs Jugg", and in the Money in the Denk game mode. They appear in certain Special Ops missions (notably" Toxic Paradise" and "Invisible Threat"), and in the campaign mission "Dust to Dust". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Juggernauts are heavily armored enemies that appear in several Special Ops challenges. A Juggernaut's tactics differ from a normal enemy in that they tend to approach the player head on and rarely take cover, nor do they aim down their sights, though in some missions, they do take cover (most notably in "Armor Piercing"). Juggernauts are quite fast despite their heavy armor, and will charge the player at a steady jog while constantly "spraying and praying". They are generally accompanied by an sudden ominous musical cue that plays before they appear on screen. Juggernauts do not appear in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 singleplayer campaign. Unlike regular enemies, Juggernauts do not lose their footing or become stunned while taking fire due to their heavy armor. Even a direct hit from an explosive will only cause them to stumble slightly. However, a direct hit from a sniper rifle will cause one to stagger or possibly fall over, interrupting his attack. Juggernauts can survive an incredible amount of damage, requiring almost 80 rounds of assault rifle fire, at least five Intervention sniper rifle torso shots, around 14 shotgun blasts, or five to six direct hits from a M203 40mm grenade launcher to kill. By far, the best weapons with which to engage Juggernauts are the Barrett .50cal, which only requires three to five shots to kill, and the Thumper, which, if aimed correctly, can kill a Juggernaut with one hit to the head. One must note that the round must explode but not direct impact to one-shot-kill a Juggernaut. Rocket launchers such as the RPG and the AT4 are just as effective as the Thumper, able to neutralize a Juggernaut with a single headshot. 10 blocks of C4 or claymores will kill a Juggernaut quickly as long as the player can get the enemy to approach without prematurely setting off either explosive. The words "Get Sum!" and "Kick Me!" are graffitied on the front and rear groin sections of the Juggernaut's armor. This is more easily seen in the "Museum" level. A decal of a skull can also be seen in the armor that covers their shoulders. They appear in Special Ops missions "Snatch & Grab", "Estate Takedown", "Armor Piercing", and "High Explosive". When they do spawn, a frightening lone drumbeat plays , alerting the player to swap weapons, tactics and/ or hiding spots. In "Armor Piercing", and "High Explosive", unharmed, newly spawned ones will hold their ground and move only after some time, after the player shoots at them or otherwise makes his presence known to one. When dealing with multiple enemies, a Juggernaut should take top priority. While most enemies will stay behind cover and keep their distance, the Juggernaut will aggressively seek out and attack the player. Little is known about the Juggernauts. They are probably Russians, as they speak Russian and are seen with other Russian forces in the"Museum" level. It is unknown who employed them or who they officially work for, but it is most likely they are renegade mercenaries, because they are seen fighting alongside Shadow Company in "Snatch & Grab", with Makarov's elite mercenaries in "Estate Takedown", alone in "High Explosive" and "Armor Piercing" and with Russian Armed Forces in "Museum". This is also supported by the fact that they use the M240 and were supposed to use the Striker, but the concept was scrapped. On April 13th, 2012, the official Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Facebook page confirmed that "Heavy Armor", like the Juggernaut killstreak, was to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but was scrapped before it was added to the game. Gallery Jugg firing.png|Juggernaut firing its M240. Juggernaut Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the upper torso is displayed. Juggernaut Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the front, back, and helmet is displayed. JUGGY.jpg|A close up on the Juggernaut's mask. Juggernaut 1 emblem MW2.png|A Juggernaut emblem. Juggernaut 2 emblem MW2.png|Another Juggernaut emblem. MW2_Juggernaut_stylised.png|A bigger version of the emblem. Juggernauthud.png|The dropped multiplayer icon, used in Special Ops and Modern Warfare 3''s multiplayer killfeed icon. Juggernaut model MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops The Juggernauts appear very differently from their ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterparts; they now look more like the Flak Jacket character model in multiplayer wearing balaclavas. They appear in the missions "Vorkuta" and "Redemption". They wield shotguns, the KS-23 and can also be put into Final Stand, in which this case they will pull out a CZ-75. They are more resistant to bullets compared to ordinary enemies; and are also highly resistant to explosions. On lower difficulties, they are easy to kill, but on Veteran, the player should try for headshots to quickly dispose of them. Nevertheless, they are not as heavily armored as their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterparts. In "Vorkuta", killing one requires approximately two to three KS-23 shots to the torso or one point-blank shot or a headshot, or roughly 27 to 45 rounds from an AK-47 to the chest and approximately half of a magazine of the AK-47 to the head. Furthermore, it is possible to gib the Juggernaut, although doing so is difficult. Gallery jug 1.JPG|A juggernaut in Vorkuta. jug 2.JPG|A closer view of a meleeing juggernaut in Vorkuta. Juggernaut_Vorkuta_BO.png Juggernaut_Redemption_BO.png|A juggernaut firing a RPK. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Juggernauts appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, once again taking the form of enemies in Special Ops mode. They appear in "high" waves in Survival Mode, as well as in the Special Ops missions "Toxic Paradise" and "Server Crash". Compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Juggernauts in this game are noticeably slower, moving at a steady walk instead of running, although they can sprint (albeit slower than a regular soldier) to catch up with the player if the player is on the far side of the map (they will also sprint when their health is low). As with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and unlike their Black Ops counterparts, Juggernauts are tough enemies, with the basic variant capable of withstanding at least 70 assault rifle rounds at close range or around 80 to 90 rounds at long range, while the armored counterpart is significantly more durable. Juggernauts also receive a minor health multiplier in later rounds or higher difficulty maps. Juggernauts appear in three variants: the regular Juggernaut armed with a PKP Pecheneg, the Riot Shield Juggernaut armed with a Riot Shield and said light machine gun, as well as the Armored Juggernaut which begins to appear in later boss waves and possesses heavier armor (visually similar in appearance to the EOD suit seen in the campaign and multiplayer) which allow them to sustain even more damage than a regular Juggernaut. Juggernauts will never drop their PKP Pecheneg when killed, although Riot Shield Juggernauts will drop their Riot Shield. However, the dropped shield will invariably have its durability almost depleted (note that unlike other modes, player-held Survival mode Riot Shields eventually break from damage). Because of their heavy protection and armament, head-on firefights are ill-advised. Juggernauts are best dealt with using tactics like flanking, explosives, Predator missiles, and airstrikes. Judicious use of Claymores, C4 and Flashbangs are recommended to minimise exposure to their return fire while wearing them down. A useful tactic is stacking multiple explosives at the spot directly beneath a Juggernaut's helicopter drop-off point to eliminate at least one at the start of a boss wave. High rate of fire automatic weapons directed at the head are recommended when gunfire is employed against a Juggernaut and notably, auto-shotguns like the AA-12 or the USAS-12 will be very good against Juggernauts, especially when two players, each armed with one shotgun, concentrate their firepower against the enemy. Riot Shield Juggernauts tend to advance toward the player slowly while crouched, keeping their shield facing toward the most threatening player, and are less dangerous offensively as they will not fire their machine gun until they are at very close range. However, the shield cover means that more creative tactics are needed to inflict damage on them. Stunning a Riot Shield Juggernaut with a flashbang will stagger them for a few seconds, providing a window to deal damage; after being dealt sufficient damage, they will permanently drop their Riot Shield and behave like a normal Juggernaut. Alternatively one can easily knife the Riot Shield Juggernaut in the back if said enemies are the only remaining enemies in the wave, since they hold their shield out front and have little protection from the rear, however this will cause them to immediately turn round and return fire. Armored Juggernauts bear resemblance to the ones from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops, as they wear more or less the same outfit with a slightly different color scheme on their body armor and a striped paint job on their blast helmet. They are incredibly resilient, and in later waves, even a direct hit from a Predator Missile or airstrike will not kill them, though the damage they receive is nevertheless significant and expedites their elimination (players can try to have one partner fire a Predator missile while the other sticks the AC-130 grenade to the Juggernaut in an open area to kill it faster). Note that all three variants begin to run at a much faster pace when their health is low, and while this makes them more dangerous, they are actually close to death. The player wears a Juggernaut suit in the Special Ops missions "Toxic Paradise" and "Invisible Threat". Price and Yuri also wear similar armor in the last mission of the campaign, "Dust to Dust". It is noted that unlike an enemy Juggernaut suit, the EOD armor worn in these missions are vulnerable to melee and explosives damage, because a single enemy melee hit will drop the player to critical health even on Regular difficulty, and they can still be killed outright by an overcooked grenade. There is a different visor, and the player cannot go prone and can pick up weapons. Survival Mode On Easy difficulty, they mostly appear in waves 10 (1 Juggernaut), 15 (2 Juggernauts), 20 (3 Juggernauts), and 26 (2 Armored Juggernauts and 1 Riot Shield Juggernaut). On the opposite end of the spectrum is Insane difficulty, where they first appear in every sixth wave (waves 6, 11 and 16), and from then on, in every third wave (19, 22, 25, 28, etc.); on Insane, they are accompanied by 6 to 12 normal troops, and attack helicopters, increasing the complexity and difficulty of handling the Juggernauts. They enter the map via an Mi-8 helicopter (which can be attacked but is invulnerable for balance purposes). Once the helicopter is in position, a smoke grenade will be thrown and the Juggernaut will rappel down into the smoke. They will destroy any Sentry Turrets if they see them and/ or if attacked by the turret. The most effective weapons to kill a Juggernaut are explosives (C4 can be deployed under the rope they rappel from and used for an easy kill), shotguns (specifically the automatic models) and light machine guns. Some types of assault rifles are usable against the Juggernaut, but only high damage ones are able to eliminate a Juggernaut with any practical success, examples would be the CM901 and the MK14, because both possess high damage, and the CM901 is capable of eliminating a Juggernaut at close range with one magazine at earlier waves if the player lands most of the shots in the head, or two magazines if hitting the body. The MK14 can be used if the player is fast enough, and more often than not, will eliminate a Juggernaut probably as fast as any other effective weapon for killing Juggernauts. Flashbangs are also extremely useful because they can incapacitate a Juggernaut for several seconds and can give the player's team a chance to take it out. Predator missiles and airstrikes are also highly effective against these enemies due to their potential to kill multiple Juggernauts at once. Note that the airstrike will deal much more damage than a Predator, and won't require a direct hit on higher levels, although it is more difficult to use without the Juggernauts killing the player or moving out of the airstrike impact zone due to the wait-time before the AC-130 fires upon them. Flashbangs are useful for pinning them in place while waiting for the airstrike shells to arrive. If you run out of flashbangs, run in circles around them stabbing and shooting an auto shotgun at their general head area. Their exteremely low manuverability will allow the player to escape and never get shot whatsoever. Juggernauts also appear in Special Ops Chaos. Multiplayer Juggernaut armour crates can be acquired from the 'Juggernaut' reward for Assault Strike Packages and the 'Juggernaut Recon' reward for Support Strike Packages. All survivors in Infected "Striker vs Jugg" begin with a similar outfit by default and lose it once they are neutralised. The bomb carrier in 'Money in the Denk' is also equipped with heavy armor which disappears when the bomb is planted, when the player is killed, when the player leaves the game or when the match is over. For balance purposes, multiplayer Juggernauts have significantly less health than their Special Ops counterparts, unless they have a Riot Shield, and can easily be disposed of with a heavy explosive, or with headshots; alternatively, players facing these behemoths can simply use team tactics by concentrating substantial amounts of gunfire on them until they fall. The Hardened Edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 includes a Juggernaut suit for Xbox 360 Avatars. Weapons *M240 (Modern Warfare 2 Spec Ops and Museum) *PKP Pecheneg (Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops and Singleplayer only, primary weapon) *MK46 (Modern Warfare 3 Singleplayer only, primary weapon) *Riot Shield (Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops, and primary weapon for the Juggernaut Recon Pointstreak) *M60E4 (primary weapon for the Modern Warfare 3 Juggernaut Pointstreak) *MP412 (secondary weapon for the Modern Warfare 3 Juggernaut Pointsteak) *USP .45 (secondary weapon for the Modern Warfare 3 Juggernaut Recon Pointstreak) *.44 Magnum (only weapon for Infected: Striker vs Jugg in Modern Warfare 3) *Desert Eagle (bomb carrier in Modern Warfare 3 Money In The Denk playlist) *Minigun (portable pirimary weapon for the Ghosts Juggernaut Pointstreak) *M203 Grenade Launcher (Secondary Weapon for the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops mission, Toxic Paradise Gallery MW3_Juggernaut_Closeup.jpg|Close-up view of the regular Juggernaut. Survival Mode Screenshot 41.png|A Juggernaut using a Smoke Grenade to conceal its arrival by air in Survival Mode. Juggernaut_Resistance_MW3.png|Juggernaut with yellow armor and a PKP. Riot_Shield_Juggernaut_roping_from_Mi-17_MW3.png|A Juggernaut rappelling from a Mi-17 Hip. Juggernaut Underground MW3.jpg|The Juggernaut. FriendlyEnemyJuggernaut.png|A player in a Juggernaut suit facing an enemy Juggernaut. Juggernauts Mw3.jpg|Juggernaut Xbox LIVE avatar. Mw3 juggernauts Model.png|A Juggernaut model. Juggernauts MW3.png|An armored Juggernaut (left) and an unarmored (right). Juggernaut with a Riot Shield .png|Juggernaut with a Riot Shield. Riot_Shield_Juggernaut_MW3.png Trivia General *At the Call of Duty XP event, attendees were able to sumo wrestle in Juggernaut suits. *The Juggernaut spawn theme in Modern Warfare 2 is similar to the Tank tune in Left for Dead, but in Modern Warfare 3 the lone drumbeat was replaced by a booming orchestra score. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Juggernaut helmet emblem can be earned by getting a three killstreak with a riot shield without dying. *The Juggernaut's helmet says R7130. *Juggernauts rarely reload and never run dry on ammo. However, they can be seen reloading if one uses a glitch to make them freeze, which is possible in "High Explosive". *Juggernauts do not use melee. Even if a player stands next to one, it will keep firing its weapon. This was amended in Call of Duty: '' ''Modern Warfare 3. *Juggernauts speak in the Special Ops mission, "Armor Piercing", and sometimes speak in the Special Ops mission, "Snatch & Grab", where one can hear some Russian dialogues while all the Shadow Company soldiers speak English. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *When Juggernauts use their Riot Shield, they hold their PKP Pecheneg in one hand. *When Juggernauts holding Riot Shields absorb enough damage, they drop the said weapon and continue fighting with their PKP Pecheneg. *In Survival Mode, it is impossible to shoot down the helicopter transporting them. **When a Juggernaut is rappelling from the helicopter, shooting it will make it bleed but will not do any damage. *In the later waves of Survival Mode, Juggernauts may actually sprint for short periods of time, and occasionally even try to melee players. *It is possible for Juggernauts to have different paint jobs and unique features on their armor. One example is the Delta Force Juggernaut model being compared to the Spetsnaz model. Other than their respective team paint jobs, Delta's Juggernaut typically wears a black face mask while the Spetsnaz Juggernaut wears a secondary pair of ballistic goggles inside his helmet alongside a face mask and has additional features on the helmet such as an extra flashlight and an accessory mounted on the front. *The GIGN Juggernaut is the only Juggernaut model in multiplayer that has a secondary yellow ballistic visor mounted on his helmet. *Juggernauts will spawn as close to the player as possible. Unless an allied chopper (not Perk Care Package Chopper, it must be dropping off Delta and Riot Shield personnel) is in the airspace, they will always spawn in the immediate area of the player. This will apply if a player is on one end of the map, and the other player on the other, one Juggernaut will go after whichever one is closest to it. If it is a two Juggernaut round, one Juggernaut will go after each player, with the other one (if on a three Juggernaut round), going after the closest player. *Juggernauts appear to be capable of flexible movements, as evidenced by their jumping over obstacles, sprinting, executing friendly A.I. (Delta or Riot Teams), melee attacks with their weapon, and mantling ladders. *Only three Juggernauts can be present on the battlefield on any particular moment. *Juggernauts drop their weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 they do not. *The Regular Juggernaut is noticeably shorter than the Armored Juggernaut. *All Juggernaut models present in multiplayer are of the Armored Juggernaut variant. *A calendar depicting a Juggernaut on a beach entitled "Summer Juggernaut" can be found in various places throughout Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''Note the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model. *Juggernauts in Modern Warfare 3 seem to wear Multicam, visible when looking at their pants below and between armor plates. *Upon examining the model, his armpatch under his shoulder plate identifies him as part of the Ranger regiment from both Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3, causing some confusion to his origin. References